


Суперпозиция

by Ai_Pioggia



Series: Параллельные вселенные [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: В одной из миллиарда параллельных вселенных Лэнс зовет Аллуру на свидание, и она отказывается.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Параллельные вселенные [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867870
Kudos: 6





	Суперпозиция

**Author's Note:**

> Это канонное АУ (хотя канон сам предложил концепцию параллельных реальностей, так что ко мне никаких вопросов) и реверс практически всего, что было в серии про свидание, беспощадный флафф с элементами стекла и все прочее, чем обычно я занимаюсь.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8574763

Лэнс зовет Аллуру на свидание, и она отказывается.

Не то, чтобы он не ожидал, и не то чтобы не понимает, однако… это немного больно.

Чуть больше, чем немного.

Она говорит, что есть важные вещи, на которых ей (и им всем, быть может, тоже) стоит сконцентрировать свое внимание, что она не может позволить себе больше никаких промашек, и, даже несмотря на убеждающие уговоры Ханка, остается тверда в своем решении. Лэнс может ее понять, хотя проще от этого понимания не становится.

Ханк растерянно хлопает его по плечу, пока он смотрит вслед уходящей принцессе, и…

Вселенная, в общем-то, не рушится. Время не останавливается, пространство не разваливается на части, все остается таким же, каким и было. За исключением того, что Лэнс ощущает себя разбитым и неуместно преданным.

Он находит Кита на практически лучшей из доступных точек обзора — на верхушке черного льва, смотрящим на заходящее солнце. На самом деле, Лэнс не знает, зачем он его искал. Ханк сказал ему по-дружески, что справится с разбитым сердцем можно только благодаря верным и хорошим друзьям, потому они провели за совершенно бесполезным разговором около двух часов. И в общем-то, Лэнс не считал свое сердце разбитым. Аллура ведь не сказала, что она не хочет, она сказала, что сейчас не лучшее время. Это не означало отказ, совершенно точно нет.  
Разговоры с Ханком, которые всегда отлично работали, на этот раз ничем не помогли, вернее, помогли только отчасти. Он все еще думает, что мир несправедлив, когда подкидывает такие повороты.

Но Лэнс все равно не понимает, зачем он искал Кита, если тот не особо тянулся к вербальным контактам с окружающими. Кит оборачивается к нему, Космо поднимает голову на звук шагов, оба они смотрят, словно ждут, что Лэнс начнет говорить.

Как и обычно, в общем-то.

— Я пригласил Аллуру на свидание, — все же начинает он, но, как ему самому кажется, начинает не с того. Кит, впрочем, не особо расстраивается от пропущенных формальностей, вроде «Привет, я искал тебя по всему гарнизону», он как-то улыбается неуверенно и говорит:

— Вау, Лэнс. Это… здорово, — его голос действительно звучит удивленным и даже радостным за него.

Лэнс не думает, что может расстроить своими словами кого-то, кроме себя самого, но он, так или иначе, хотел поддержки, а признание проблемы — первый шаг в борьбе с ней, так что он продолжает:

— Она не согласилась.

— Оу, — только и отвечает ему Кит, и из всего остается только удивление. Лэнс смотрит куда-то в крышу кабины льва, и только слышит голос. — И… как ты?

Сопереживание от Кита уже не ломает шаблон, как в первое время после… всего, но при этом, все еще иногда выглядит немного непривычным.  
Так-то Лэнс за этим и пришел. Не за клубом поддержки разбитых сердец, одеяльными вечеринками и сладостями от Ханка, а за простым, ни к чему не обязывающим пониманием. Почему-то Кит казался отличной кандидатурой для этого.

— Нормально. По крайней мере, пока… Думаю, я еще не прошел стадию отрицания.

Кит смотрит на него задумчиво, не говорит ничего, и на его лице такое мучительное выражение поиска, что Лэнс даже невольно улыбается.

— Эмм, — все же пытается он. — И… чем я могу тебе помочь?

Если честно, он не знает. У Кита на лице практически паника от того, насколько он не владеет ситуацией, и это почему-то отпускает внутренних демонов Лэнса, снимает поводки с их шей и отправляет в свободное путешествие за границы его сознания.

— Моя семья устраивает ужин сегодня, и я думал, что будет неплохо, если Аллура согласиться пойти со мной, но… она не согласилась. Конечно, я рад увидеть их всех, даже несмотря на то, что она… не захотела пойти, просто… — в горле у Лэнса застревает комок, слюна становится вязкой, и он путается в словах. В солнечном сплетении поднимается холодная буря, и все тело леденеет от того, насколько больно этот отказ все еще режет острыми лезвиями все его нутро.

Тишина держится между ними ровно три секунды, прежде чем Кит говорит нечто странное:

— Если хочешь, — он даже запинается в словах, что так не укладывается в привычную картину представления Лэнса о нем, что буря на секунду отступает, — я могу… пойти с тобой. Наверное?

Лэнс просто смотрит на него, опешив, и видит, как стремительно Кит сам осознает, что сказал нечто совершенно невозможное. Боже. Он это серьезно сейчас?

Кит стремительно отворачивается в сторону, и пытается исправиться:

— Не подумай ничего такого! Просто… мне все равно нечем заняться…

В ответ на это Лэнс все так же молчит и все так же смотрит странным ошарашенным взглядом.

— Лэнс? — зовет Кит, осторожно поворачивая голову в его сторону. — А-а, забудь! Просто, забудь об этом! — он тут же срывается с места, Космо моментально следует за ним.

— Нет-нет-нет, постой!

Лэнс, наконец-таки, отходит от непредвиденного ступора и рефлекторно тянется за Китом, надеясь его поймать. Тот, правда, останавливается сам.

— Я не против, — все же говорит Лэнс, смотря точно на Кита, Космо зачем-то пихает своего хозяина головой в бок, ластится ему под руку, и они оба улыбаются. Может быть, даже втроем.

Конечно же, Кит приходит в форме гарнизона. Он замирает на пороге, встречаясь с матерью Лэнса, которая тут же переходит в наступление. А потом Лэнс ловит его беспомощный взгляд, потому что она продолжает заваливать его вопросами, и Кит просто не привык к такому уровню внимания, но держится неплохо. Старается держаться. Лэнс даже украдкой хвалит его за это, на что Кит только огрызается. Но как-то мягко, по-доброму огрызается.

В семейном кругу МакКлейнов Кит выглядит не в своей тарелке, он даже старается улыбаться и отвечать на вопросы, но Лэнс видит, насколько он напряжен, насколько большое испытание для него социальные взаимодействия и, в общем-то: зачем тогда было предлагать пойти с ним?

Иногда, вот как сейчас, Лэнс ловит себя на мысли, что совершенно не понимает их лидера.

Вероника рассказывает смешные истории из детства, и проблема в том, что смешными они кажутся только ей, их матери, племянникам, но совершенно точно не Лэнсу. Лэнсу вообще не нравится, что все эти смешные истории почему-то связаны с тем, что ему совершенно точно не хотелось бы вспоминать примерно никогда.

Однако.

Киту они тоже нравятся.

— Ты серьезно… — он не успевает договорить, потому что Лэнс моментально перебивает его, не желая больше слушать.

— Мне было пять! — возмущается Лэнс в ответ, Кит неожиданно для него смеется.  
Лэнс на секунду боязно думает, что сломал его. Но нет, с ним все нормально.

— От тебя ожидаемо, конечно.  
Он все такой же, просто небольшое помутнение.

Спустя какое-то время Кит выглядит уже не таким запуганным и напряженным, как поначалу. Кажется, что семейная атмосфера проникает и в него, потому что под конец он практически переходит на сторону Вероники в ее попытках рассказать всю подноготную жизни Лэнса МакКлейна. И это самого Лэнса нехило задевает.

— Я думал, мы команда! — с наигранной обидой тянет он.

Кит только пожимает плечами. У них с Вероникой формируется целая коалиция против него, Лэнса, и тому приходится в срочном порядке мобилизовать все свои умения находить выход, чтобы вернуть их лидера команде Вольтрона.

В конце концов, он просто забирает Кита из загребущих лап сестры, пока не стало слишком поздно.

В гарнизон они возвращаются по темноте.

— У тебя замечательная семья, — говорит Кит весьма неожиданно, на губах у него легкая полуулыбка, и, если честно, Лэнс впервые его таким видит.  
И это странно для него, но и еще очень интригующе. Он не знает, почему ему хочется видеть такого Кита чаще, чем того, которого он привык видеть.  
Желание это, впрочем, из разряда невозможных.

— Спасибо. А вы отлично сошлись с Вероникой, ладить с людьми довольно просто, не думаешь?

— Она классная, пожалуй, — соглашается Кит довольно просто.

— Тогда почему бы вам… — Лэнс не договаривает специально, оставляя полунамек и пространство для фантазии.

— Что? — улыбка сменяется привычным для Кита раздраженным выражением лица.

Он, правда, забывает, что с Китом пространство для фантазии не работает.

— Ну, встречаться, например?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что, Лэнс!

От чего-то он выглядит еще более раздраженным, чем ранее. Лэнсу не нравится такой поворот, он ведь ничего не сделал для того, чтобы разозлить Кита.

— Ладно. Хорошо, я понял, не злись, — он поднимает раскрытые ладони в примирительном жесте, и Кит все же успокаивается немного.

Дальнейший путь они преодолевают в тишине, но эта тишина ощущается уютной. Лэнс вспоминает недавние веселые моменты, как Кит всерьез рассказывал его племянникам, какой важный и незаменимый Лэнс член команды, когда они начали спрашивать, почему он не может остаться. Лэнс не знал, кем он гордился на тот момент больше: собой, мелкими или Китом.

Вероника обняла их обоих на прощание, а потом целая толпа кинулась на Лэнса и почти повалила его с ног. В тот момент он ощущал себя семейной собакой с выводком щенков. Странная была ассоциация. Кит в тот момент стоял неподалеку, смотрел на месиво из рук и ног с улыбкой, а потом Вероника что-то ему сказала, и он резко повернулся в ее сторону, она рассмеялась, но Лэнс не слышал, о чем они говорили.

Теперь, в тишине, недавние воспоминания снова прокручиваются у него в голове, прежде чем набатом не ударяет классическое осознание: Аллура, которая так неожиданно и надолго вылетела из головы.

И не то, чтобы это осознание сильно его опечаливает. Ему кажется, что теперь он предает ее своими действиями, но в таком случае, они могут быть квиты.

Лэнс глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает несколько раз, просто чтобы наполнить легкие свежим ночным воздухом, и замечает, что Кит смотрит на него настороженно.

— Что?

Но тут же отворачивается и небрежно, глухо бросает в ответ:

— Ничего.

Лэнс отчего-то злится.

— Ну нет, давай поговорим, что тебя не устраивает?

— Извини, — неожиданно говорит Кит тихим голосом, — Возможно, это была не лучшая идея… я имею ввиду, мне идти с тобой. Потому что, ну, ты планировал свидание. С Аллурой. И все такое.

Что удивительно, это работает.

— Нет, — говорит Лэнс весьма спокойно, — нет, это было вполне весело. Честно, не думал, что ты у нас веселый парень.

Кит остается таким же внешне спокойным, с неопределенно откуда появившимися нотками грусти в голосе, он даже выдыхает едва слышно.

— Спасибо… наверное? — и голос его звучит все также неуверенно, как будто…

— Всегда пожалуйста, дружище.

Тишина угнетает, пока они все ближе и ближе движутся к Гарнизону. Лэнс бросает короткие взгляды изредка, подмечая тот странный факт, что Кит выглядит пугающе странно. Смотрит невидящим взглядом в неровную поверхность дороги (ну ладно, это, может, и обычное явление), изредка у него на лице проскальзывает какое-то мученическое выражение, а затем, он и вовсе останавливается неожиданно, проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Лэнс замечает это. И… Кит что, нервничает?

— Что-то случилось? — дежурно решает поинтересоваться Лэнс, но ответа так и не получает. Кит так и стоит в двух шагах позади, а потом, наконец, поднимает взгляд от дороги и смотрит… весьма странно.

— Мне… нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Кое-что важное, я думаю. Да, вполне важное. Так вот, — он делает неуместный глубокий вдох, и Лэнс незаметно для себя шагает назад на полшага. Рефлекторно, — Ты мне нравишься, — он отводит взгляд, — кажется.

Где-то в этот момент мультивселенная в голове Лэнса схлопывается, как венерина мухоловка.

Он несколько секунд ловит мысли внутри этой мухоловки, но они разбегаются так, словно от этого зависит их жизнь. Впрочем, жизнь Лэнса зависит от того, сумеет ли он их поймать, потому что Кит так и стоит на том же месте, отвернувшись в сторону, рассматривает засохшие ветки деревьев, сжимает руки в кулаки и совершенно не двигается.

Лэнс все еще лихорадочно ищет правильный ответ, но в голове только:

— Вау.

Кит чертыхается и все же срывается с места, так и не посмотрев в его сторону, стремительно проносится мимо.

— Кит, постой. Подожди!

Он, правда, совершенно не реагирует на слова, продолжая убегать, скрываться в темноте.

— Да стой же! — отчаянно, практически кричит ему Лэнс, успевая зацепиться за рукав его формы. Кит замирает, хотя мог бы запросто уйти. Он слушает, осознает Лэнс, хочет услышать, что у Лэнса есть, кроме шуток, из того, что он мог бы сказать.

Это осознание неплохо бьет под дых, и кислорода сильно не хватает. Вблизи заметно, какими усилиями Кит остается на месте — у него подрагивают руки. Лэнс не может перестать думать о том, что хочет знать, каким выглядит смущенное лицо их лидера. И это тоже обескураживает.

Помимо всего прочего.

Помимо того, что Кит, черт возьми, только что сказал, что он ему нравится.

— Чего? — подает голос Кит, потому что Лэнс, оказывается, молчит уже достаточно долго, чтобы тот посчитал ситуацию странной. Еще более неловкой, чем она уже была.

Хотя, куда уж.

— Эмм, ну, я не знаю…

— Тогда, — он вырывает свой рукав, хотя для этого, на деле, даже не нужно было прикладывать усилий — Лэнс не то, чтобы серьезно его удерживал, — я пойду.

— Нет, нет-нет, подожди.

Мысли в голове наконец перестают сталкиваться друг с другом, как бильярдные шары, и падают в лунки. Совершенно сумасшедшие идеи приходят ему в голову, и он даже не пытается найти для них оправдания.  
Кит оборачивается и выжидающе смотрит своим привычным выражением лица с легкой примесью раздражения.

— Можно я… возьму тебя за руку?

И, в общем-то, эти сумасшедшие идеи себя окупают, потому что диапазон неожиданных эмоций у Кита просто великолепен: от удивления до того, что его лицо покрывается алыми пятнами, а голос становится ужасно хриплым, когда он находит в себе силы спросить вместо ответа:

— Что.?

Лэнс в общем-то думает, что сам он ничуть не лучше, лицо ощущается ужасно горячим.

— Можно, я возьму тебя за руку? — все же повторяет Лэнс, и Кит, все еще выглядящий безгранично ошеломленным, неуверенно кивает.

Рука у него тоже теплая, по крайней мере, та часть, что не скрывается под его дурацкими перчатками, и этот опыт не кажется Лэнсу чем-то странным. Это весьма волнительно. Ему нравятся парни? Он никогда не задавался этим вопросом, но, может быть, в какой-то степени… По крайней мере, во всей этой ситуации с Китом он не видит (и не чувствует) ничего такого, что можно было бы определить, как неприятные ощущения.

Кит все еще бросает подозрительные взгляды, но руку не отпускает.

— И давно ты? Ну… влюблен в меня?

— Откуда мне знать?! Хотелось бы верить, что с тех пор, как ты перестал быть придурком… но ты же не перестал.

В ответ на это Лэнс не может не улыбнуться, потому что, думает он, только Кит может выглядеть раздраженным и почти что агрессивно настроенным, когда впервые берет за руку человека, который ему нравится.

***

— Ты так и не пригласил ее на свидание, чувак? То есть, серьезно, до сих пор? — Ханк гремит посудой на оккупированной им кухне Гарнизона.

— Я не могу. Потому что, ну, знаешь, что я буду делать, если она мне откажет?

— Поплачешь в подушку пару дней и вернешься к спасению вселенной, — саркастично замечает Пидж со своего места неподалеку, она крутится на невесть откуда взявшемся кресле, забравшись на него с ногами. — Или она может согласиться. Это называется суперпозиция, Лэнс. Ты находишь оба варианта одинаково привлекательными, и не можешь решить, какой предпочтительней, пока в твоей голове существует возможность и радоваться ее согласию, и упиваться страданиями от отказа. О, печеньки?

Ханк согласно кивает, поднося поднос ближе к ним обоим:

— На этот раз из настоящей муки.

— Здорово! — Пидж выхватывает ближайшую к ней и тут же откусывает практически половину, продолжая уже с набитым ртом. — Так что тебе всего лишь нужно собраться, пойти и сделать это, пока у тебя есть такая возможность.

— Я знаю, знаю. Но это сложно, окей? — Лэнс растекается по столу, не в силах больше бороться с этой реальностью, тянется к печеньям, и Ханк по-дружески протягивает ему одну. — Потому что она замечательная, и сильная, и смелая. И Синий ее выбрал, может быть, потому что она мне нравится.

— Ага, — кивает Пидж, смотря в мелькающие перед ней записи, тянется за второй печенькой, — согласно твоей теории, Широ нравится Кит, а Киту — ты.

— Звучит не очень убедительно, — подтверждает ее слова Ханк.

— Совсем не убедительно, — соглашается с ними Лэнс и поднимается, чтобы забрать еще одну печенку и оставить их.

— Подумай над этим! — кричит Пидж ему вдогонку, не ясно, на какую именно часть разговора намекая. А затем поднимает взгляд от экрана, смотрит на то, как за Лэнсом закрываются двери и поворачивается к Ханку.

— Думаешь, это правильно? — спрашивает она неуверенно.

Ханк в ответ пожимает плечами:

— Кто-то же должен открыть ящик с бедным котом. Хотя бы один из этих двух идиотов.


End file.
